


just hold on (to my hand)

by shininggods (theweirdesthingss)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hands, I love jae's hands can't you tell, M/M, hand porn? lol, the word hand is mentioned here a lot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweirdesthingss/pseuds/shininggods
Summary: younghyun may or may not have an obsession to jae's hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh this isn't supposed to be the first fic that I'm gonna post for this fandom but here we are. I was supposed to post a more coherent, longer, and with more plot and feels fanfic but I!! just!! have!! so!! much!! feels!! for!! jae's!!! hands!!!!
> 
> (italic words/phrases are younghyun's thoughts)

Younghyun, in the simplest terms, have developed an odd fascination to Jae's hands.

now listen- _listen_ , it's not that Younghyun is creepily looking at Jae's hands until he noticed that _'oh maybe I've been staring too much at jae's hands, maybe it means those hands fascinate me'_ because it is not that. it just so happened that while he was scrolling through the comments on his latest IG post in day6kilogram, he saw an account with a username "pjhhands" and for some God-knows-what reason, he clicked on it.

his life has never been the same ever since.

there are all sort of pictures and videos of Jae's hands- 209 to be exact. _who the fuck collects 209 pictures of a person's hands?_ this intrigued him a lot and thus, YoungK's adventure to Jae's hands' land has begun.

he watched a video of Jae's hand playing with his guitar strings, his fingers lazily strumming whatever it was he was playing. he didn't finish the video since it felt weird for some reason. he clicked back and watched another one, this time Jae is strumming quite fast and younghyun knows he's playing properly this time. he also noticed the veins popping out of the said hands and ' _oh okay this is nice'_ , Younghyun finally admitted to himself.

he watched a few more videos and looked at a lot of pictures far too long to be considered normal when in the end, he came back to the very first video he clicked.

he watched properly this time. long and slender fingers playing with the guitar strings, moving without urgency yet with direction, and Younghyun realized that Jae is playing the chords to 'I wait' which, of course, led him to remember Jae's very first line in the first verse of the song and _nOPE I AM NOT DOING THIS._

Younghyun quickly closed the video and the account itself. for some reason, watching those fingers playing with the guitar and remembering Jae singing 'aye' with that stupid perfect voice of his felt obscene and sinful for Younghyun.

dainty and vein-y hands. he suddenly wondered what would it feel like to have Jae's perfect fingers drum against his skin or maybe if it would fit perfectly with his own hand or maybe how it would feel to have it wrapped around...

he immediately reached out for Wonpil's half glass of water on the table, making the younger look at him accusingly, now disturbed from his reading.

he was about to lecture younghyun about just snatching someone else's glass of water when he noticed how red the older's face is. "hyung you can't just- wait are you okay? you look flushed. are you running a fever?"

this made Younghyun more nervous and red. he gulped and cleared his throat, abruptly standing up. he needs to escape from here.

"yes-" _fuck, really?_ did his voice really have to crack now? he cleared his throat once again. "yes, I'm fine. I'm, uh, gonna go now. thanks for the water I mean it's for you but I drank it and now it's gone and nothing's left so thanks and yup I'm being weird I better go now. thanks again."

lesson number 1 for today: never ever check fan accounts again. ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which younghyun's fascination with Jae's hands continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every chapter/part I post are all unbetaed so pls excuse all the mistakes including the tenses bc I've been told before that it has always been my huge problem when writing.

"hey Brian, are you okay?"

Younghyun was woken up from his reverie when he heard Jae speaking, making him look up at the older's face.

"huh?" he replied dumbly, not really aware of what's happening.

"you've been staring at Jae-hyung's strumming, hyung," Dowoon supplied, not looking up from his phone.

they're currently inside their practice room, taking a break after playing for one and a half hour straight. Jae is sitting on the floor, an acoustic guitar on hand, playing random tunes. Dowoon is laying on the sofa, doing whatever Dowoon-thing he does on his phone. Wonpil and Sungjin went out to buy some snacks. and Younghyun? Well, he guess, he's been staring at Jae and his amazing hands- at least, according to Dowoon.

"you're lost in your own little world again, Brian. anything bothering you?"

_yeah, a lot. most of it consists of you and that damn IG account I shouldn't have opened._

ever since that day, Jae and his hands have never been just Jae and his hands for Younghyun. it has been _Jae and his hands_. he can't even explain it himself but he seem to just notice everything, literally _everything_ , that concerns Jae and his hands.

everytime Jae strums his guitar, or try the piano, or hold the drumsticks, or just hold anything- Younghyun can't seem to take his eyes off. it's like there's some magnet in Jae's hands that draws his eyes towards them. it's so confusing and discomforting because honestly, he feels like a perv.

he can't stop though, Jae's hands are just too beautiful. the veins popping whenever he plays the guitar all the way to his arms, his neatly trimmed nails, milky white skin therefore milky white hands, his slightly bent and bony and long fingers- it's just so fucking distracting for Younghyun.

these thoughts clouded his mind once again and he was only brought back to reality when he felt a cold thing suddenly pressing on his cheeks, making him flinch.

"yah!" he looked up, only to be met with Jae's curious eyes.

"sorry, but you're mind started wandering again and the food is already here, " Jae apologised, though he doesn't seem sorry at all, while motioning towards the table where the other three are contently eating.

"oh. right. thanks."

Younghyun stood up, getting the beverage jae was holding out to him, and walked towards the table.

he needs to stop thinking about Jae's hands. seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post a part 2 for this. Also please tell me I'm not the only who's obsessed with Jae's hands!


End file.
